


[PODFIC] This Is Home

by Anonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Killua learns that home is not a place.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Is Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593248) by [plaidpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidpie/pseuds/plaidpie). 



> Podfic, read by me, of This Is Home!

 

Podfic [mp3] can be found [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/94z1owp1bbo6jku/This_Is_Home.mp3)!

 

Thank you all so much for your responses to my story, This Is Home! It remains to this day one of my most popular works and since I know a lot of people want (or even require) an audio version in order to enjoy stories, I decided to go ahead and do a podfic of it. Hope you enjoy, and thanks again!


End file.
